Bella's beginning
by Rose-Hathaway44
Summary: "Save her!" I screamed at him.  "Ma'am, I will do everything I can to help you." He said.  "Tell our Isabella that we loved her with all our very hearts." I said.  Darkness closed around me and I felt safe like I was finally at peace with the world.
1. Death

**Renée's POV**

Chapter one 'Death'

* * *

I do not own twilight.

Dear readers, there is no need for hate reviews if you do not like my story just move on, the world doesn't need to know.

~ Rose

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_It was such a lovely day here in Forks Washington; it was one of the few days a year that I get to see the lovely sun that I missed so much.  
__Because living here your whole life is a miserable thing, hardly ever seeing the sun, it makes me feel rather dull I must say.  
__But I would much rather be missing the sun so I can stay here with my loving husband Charlie and our daughter Isabella.  
__Ah, Our Isabella she was at such a young age but she could already say 'mamma' and 'dada', it made our day when she had said the two words mamma followed by dada.  
__Today Charlie said he was taking us out, as a surprise and he wouldn't even give me a clue to where we would be going; he knows how much I hate surprises.  
_"Renee can you please come down stairs and help me put Bells in the car please!" Charlie shouted up the stairs as I put my diary down and began walking out of our room and down the stairs.  
"Really Charlie, I've showed you how to do this," I told him once I got to the car, Charlie's police courser.  
"I'm sorry love but it really isn't as simple as you make it out to be," Charlie muttered.

I pushed him aside to put the car seat in the car.  
As I was fastening the seatbelt for Isabella I heard Charlie on the phone, 'Bears? ... Are you sure?' there was a purse. 'Alright then bye Billy' Charlie hung up.  
I was finished with the car seat and was already on my way inside.

"What was that about?" I asked once I got inside.

"Nothing to worry about, now where is Bells? Let's get her and go,"

We were all in Charlie's cruiser because we didn't have another car just yet, but we were saving.  
Our little Isabella was sitting in the back, in her car seat, that we had to take in and out of the car every time we took her anywhere which just happens to be everywhere we go anyway, she was smiling just the way she always did with her big, happy, red flushed checks.  
"Please tell me where we are going Charlie; I don't think I can take it much longer!" I begged as we were driving along the only highway of Forks.

"Nah, Renee that will ruin the surprise..." He trailed off.  
He must be thinking about the phone call he had earlier because for that split second when his concentration wasn't on the road a huge, big *and I mean BIG* black bear walked onto the middle of the road.

Charlie didn't see it until the last possible moment.

"CHARLIE!" I had screamed at him.

But it was too late. We had already hit the bear and were flying off the road and into an Oak tree; Charlie's seatbelt must have gave way because he was already smashing through the windscreen. I felt myself hit the window next to me but it was the amount of blood gushing out of my wound that I cared about, all I was concerned about was the safety of our baby, Isabella.  
I turned around to see her and luckily I did, I was just in time to see someone running much too fast for a human to the door beside our Isabella.  
He was a handsome young man maybe in his early 20's and he ran right to our Isabella.  
His skin was strange though, it was glittering under the sun's rays and at that I knew he was not human. Although I was not scared, I don't know why I wasn't, I could just tell he would help our baby through this somehow.

"Save her!" I screamed at him.

"Ma'am, I will do everything I can to help you." He said.

"Please, just let me die and save our little Isabella! I don't care what it takes and I don't care that you are not what you seem, just save her!" My voice was fading and I could feel the end coming.

"Yes ma'am," He had said in his velvet voice of his.

"You can rest now, I will keep her save." He continued

"Thank you-" And that was when I knew I only had a matter of minutes if not seconds to live.

"Tell our Isabella that we loved her with all our very hearts and she must not forget that! Not ever! Look after our little Bella. I love you Isabella Marie Swan..."

Darkness closed around me and I felt safe, like I was finally at peace with the world, nothing could harm me now.


	2. Life

**Edward's POV –**

Chapter two 'Life'

* * *

I do not own twilight.

Dear readers, there is no need for hate reviews if you do not like my story just move on; the world doesn't need to know.

And thanks to the people that left reviews.

~ Rose

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_It's finally summer break. I've been waiting for it for so long, but now that it's here I feel more miserable than ever._

_The suns out today which doesn't leave much for me to do apart from watch Alice buy unneeded stuff online, Alice truly needs a new hobby. She's going to kill me for writing that but you know I'm right Alice!_

_That little trick of hers __**was**__ getting quite old very fast. I couldn't even __**think**__ about going to the Volturi without her telling Carlisle the second she saw me deciding to go. _

_They just don't understand not having a mate, not having someone to share eternity with. It was hard for them to even realise what it would be like if they lost one of their mates._

_I'm alone._

_Truly and utterly alone._

I snapped shut my journal with a loud _thump_ and laid it down on my desk.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of my window, looking down upon the wild life.

Listening to the birds sing their songs made my heart darken.

'Even birds have mates' the thought frustrated me. I left my room and the window behind me.

Once I was down stairs I quickly found Alice, who was sitting at the computer, shopping again. She hadn't left that worthless piece of junk in two days, since the others went hunting.

She said it was her was of having fun while the others were gone but I thought differently I think it is her way of dealing with being away from Jasper, her mate.

"Alice I'm going to go for a run," I told her before running as fast as I could out the back door, heading east towards the highway and my meadow.

I thought I heard her mutter a soft 'Okay' but I wasn't sure.

Half way to my meadow I came across a horrible sent. I stopped running at once and quickly jogged back to where I smelt it and got a better sniff.

The smell burnt my nostrils as it went into my lungs, it smelt like **dog.**

Then it clicked. Werewolf.

I didn't understand why this one was so close to the highway and in **our** territory.

I ran along the very edge of the trees closest to the highway just to make sure the dog wasn't harming any humans or betraying a secret.

Luckily I did decide to come back and see if everything was well, because as soon and I got close enough to the highway to see the road I saw a huge black wolf walk into the middle of the road and I also saw the driver of the car coming up the road wasn't paying attention to the road. 'An accident waiting to happen' I thought.

"CHARLIE!" a woman shouted but it was too late the man –Charlie – in the driver's seat hadn't seen the wolf in time and the car was sent flying into the closest tree.

I ran down to the car as fast as I could. As I was running there I saw the man's body lying motionless in front of the car, Charlie was dead.

'Oh god, Bella! Can't someone drive past and see us! And save her!' the woman's thoughts appeared in my mind.

I was ripping open the backdoor of the car by this point and what I found wasn't a much better sight than seeing Charlie dead only a few feet away.

"Save her!" The woman screamed at me. I could see she had more chance of serving than her daughter.

"Ma'am, I will do everything I can to help you," I told her but she wasn't listening to me, she didn't care about herself. All she scared about was her daughters' safety.

"Please, just let me die and save our little Isabella! I don't care what it takes and I don't care that you are not what you seem, just save her!" her voice was fading and I knew she didn't have long left of this life.

I felt like I needed to assure her of her daughters' safety.

"Yes Ma'am," I said.

"Tell our Isabella that we loved her with all our very hearts and she must not forget that! Not ever! Look after our little Bella. I love you Isabella Marie Swan..."

Her voice fading into nothing and I saw her eyes roll back into her head and I could no longer hear her heart beating.


	3. Unknown love

**Edward's POV –**

Chapter three 'Unknown love'

* * *

I do not own twilight.

Dear readers, there is no need for hate reviews if you do not like my story just move on, the world doesn't need to know.

Thanks for the reviews as well guys, it's always lovely too hear your positive thoughts.

~ Rose

* * *

Once I could no longer hear her heart beating I knew I was alone again, alone with an infant child.

"You're save now Isabella," I told the young infant, picking her up from the back seat of the mangled car. I wasn't sure what else to do, other than get her out of the wreckage, away from danger.

As I looked down into her deep dark brown eyes, that looked more knowing about the world around her, something changed inside of me. I felt something in my heart. For the first time in my vampire life it felt like my lifeless heart was beating.

Isabella squirmed in my arms and I quickly pulled her closer to me, I wasn't sure the Wolf had gone yet. Just as I began to turn around I heard a _snapping_ of a twig. The dog wasn't gone. I hugged Isabella closer to me, prepared to run if I had to.

I turned the whole way around ready for a giant werewolf standing behind me, what I wasn't ready for was Alice standing right behind me. She was so close to me I had almost stepped on top of her.

"Alice?" I asked when I saw the blank look on her face. She was having a vision. I tried to see way she was seeing but she was blocking me from it for some reason. This couldn't be good at all.

"Edward?" She said my name slowly. Too slow for a vampire.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her still holding Isabella close to my chest.

"Are we going to keep Bella?" Alice almost squealed with excitement. It was just like Alice to think of something like that in a time like this. The poor child had just lost her parents.

"What else could we do? I promised her mother I would keep her safe, and Alice you know I keep my promises," I told her truthfully. It was all true I _did_ keep my promises, although I did leave out the main reason I decided she was staying. I think I might love her. I was instantly angry at myself. I couldn't be in love with a human! I could hurt her if not worse.

"Good. Well we better get her home and ready for the others to get home," She said before taking off towards the house again.

The others! I had completely forgotten about the others coming home tonight, I must truly be out of my mind. I never forgot things. It was nearly impossible to.

As I was running through the forest I wondered if Alice had seen this coming. Had she saw a vision about Bella?

We had been waiting for hours and the other still haven't arrived.

Bella was happily asleep in my arms when Alice told me she could hear their footsteps and before soon we were surrounded by my family.

Esme gazed down at my sweet angle with loving eyes and I knew what she wanted without hearing her thoughts.

"Here Esme," I offered Bella over to her and she took her lovingly. As a true mother would.

That is what she would be now. A true mother, something she had been wanting since she lost her baby son in her human life. Rest his poor little soul.

"How bad is it Alice?" I heard Jasper ask Alice. I knew it had something to do with her vision she had blocked from me because both her and Jasper were now blocking me.

"Very bed Jazz," Alice muttered leaning into her husband.

"She's so lovely Edward," Esme told me as she placed Bella back into my lap.

"Bella's her name," I told Esme I knew she was wondering it for awhile now.

"Just lovely," Esme muttered to herself.

"Edward my son, what are you plans for this child?" Carlisle my father asked me.

"I'm sure you already know my answer Carlisle," I said. Carlisle nodded.

"Well Esme it seems you've got a new room to decorate," He said to Esme. Her face lit up once he said that. I could tell without reading her thought that she was already planning Bella's room.

I realised Rosalie hadn't said anything since they got back. It was very unlike her, and she hadn't even come over to see Bella up close, something had to be wrong. I tried to just tune into her thoughts but she was blocking me, only a few words escaped her blocks. By the sound of what I could hear she was planning on leaving us.

Leaving the Cullen's.

I quickly shot Alice a look the we had made up about ten years ago, in case we ever needed to talk without the others hearing. Once I shot her the look she gassed into the future and from what I saw her see it wasn't pretty. Rose had left us, left Emmett. No one knew what to do. Not with themselves or with Emmett.

He was lost without her.

Alice knew she had to talk Rose out of it as well as I did. Before I knew it she and Rose were on their way to the mall in Rose's car.

"Where are they going?" Asked Jasper worried for Alice again, that man really need to learn Alice could take care of herself. The little devil she was.

"Shopping." Was all I replied.

Everyone left the living room to do their own thing and I was left with Bella on the couch. Before long she was asleep in my arms, where forever she would stay.


	4. Wishing

**Bella's POV –**

Chapter four – Wishing

* * *

I do not own twilight.

Dear readers, there is no need for hate reviews if you do not like my story just move on, the world doesn't need to know.

Thanks for the reviews as well guys, it's always lovely too hear your positive thoughts.

~ Rose

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_My family and I have moved around a lot over the years, although I've never given it much thought until now. Come to think of it, I haven't really given this whole family much thought, if I had then maybe I would have noticed that they never seem to age and I'd notice when they'd disappear during the night._

_I'm not sure what's up with them but Edward promised to tell me one day, Soon. _

_So it is on this very un-fine day that we are moving, moving to a small town called Forks located in Washington. From the looks of it or from what I saw on Google maps it doesn't look that great, but as long as Edward's there it'll be okay. He makes everything okay._

I heard a soft knock on my door and I quickly hide my diary under my pillow, already knowing who was behind my door.

"Come in," I whispered,

Edward came in and closed the door behind him. I don't know how Edward could hear me speak so softly considering he was the other side of the door, but he always heard me. I guessed it had something to do with what he was going to tell me, about him and our family.

"Awake so early?" He asked me raising an eyebrow; he wasn't giving me a disapproving look but he was trying to. But he failed at it; I knew he couldn't be mad at me, no matter how hard he tried.

I laughed.

"What?" He asked sitting down next to me on my bed, there was just enough moon light coming down through my window to see his beautiful face. My heart jumped a few beats every time I saw his face, his smile, his perfectly golden eyes looking at me, I couldn't help but staring he was so beautiful.

"You suck at disapproving looks," I joked.

"Well you can't judge on facial expressions Bella," He said, also joking.

"It isn't my fault you can read my face so easily Edward," I said punching him, he always had a way of knowing what I was thinking, because my face 'is as easy to read as a book is' as Edward told me once before.

"You still haven't answered my question," Edward said.

"What question?" I asked, sounding completely stupid.

"Why are you awake to early?" He asked.

Oh I had totally forgotten about that, I was too busy staring at his beautiful face.

"I haven't slept yet," I told him.

"What? Why not? What's wrong?" He asked me, but he said the questions so fast I hardly heard them let alone had time to answer any of them.

"It doesn't matter Edward," I told him.

"Everything about you matters," He said. When he looked at me like that it was hard to look away and even harder to keep my concentration.

"I'm just thinking about moving. Moving back you know, moving back to my birth place, Forks. The place I remember nothing about," I said. Over the years I sort of picked up some of Edward's speaking habits, it rather annoyed me really.

"Bella, I can help you remember, or we could..." He trailed off from his sentence.

"Or we could what?" I pushed him to finish his sentence.

"Or we could _make our own memories,"_ He whispered the last part of his sentence I could barely hear him, but I'm glad I did.

Those words, few as they were made my life worth living, they set my heart alight, I could literally feel the flame climbing up my throat liking at the roof of my mouth, itching to kiss him, itching to touch him, itching just to be closer. This was something I've never felt before.

Before I could answer Edward got up and left my room in a flash, muttering something under his breath I could not make out but I was sure he would be angry with himself for saying something as such, too bad I couldn't tell Alice, my best friend but also my sister, even if we weren't truly related we were still sisters.

None of the Cullen family are related, we are all orphans taken in by Carlisle and Esme. When moving to a new town it was just easier to tell everybody that we were family other than explain the whole story and get the government involved.

Edward said he would also explain that story in more detail as well; I couldn't wait to find out about everything, all the secrets in this family were getting way to out of hand. It was getting harder for me to hide my feelings for Edward. Especially from Alice, she always knew everything but she didn't seem to know this.

I know, it wouldn't be bad if Edward and I got together but it was more of the fact that Edward probably didn't like me in the same way, he only saw me as a little sister, the same way he saw Alice or even Rosalie, my older but bitchier sister that no matter what I seemed to do, still hated me. Reason - I have no idea.

Rosalie and my big bear of a brother Emmett are together, same as Alice and my wise big brother Jasper, they were so happy together all four of them wouldn't be themselves without their other half. One day I wished to be like them, with Edward by my side, even as a dream it seemed too farfetched, but I couldn't help wishing.

I lied back down and slid under the covers of my bed, hoping sleep would come.

Before I was fully asleep I felt someone softly kiss my check and whisper something to me.

"I love you Bella, I tell you this every single night since the very day I found you in that car I've told you that I love you. One day, hopefully soon I can tell you this to your conscious self." Edward whispered to me before leaving just as quietly as he had come.


End file.
